I beg you Severus, Please Don't Go
by FallinAngelGirl
Summary: Let's say that Severus ran away from home. That Severus had a little sister, named Drusilla. Severus has had enough of his father's beating. So tonight is the night that he is leaving...tonight. Music might be needed to have an effect! PLEASE R&R!


**A/N: Hey you guys! I just felt bored...and my emotions were on a drive through...I won't say how I got inspired by doing this, but I will say that I DO HOPE YOU REVIEW!**

**Alright here's the summary:**

**Let's say that Severus ran away from home.**

**That Severus had a little sister, named Drusilla.**

**Severus has had enough of his father's beating.**

**So tonight is the night that he is leaving. (didn't realize ti'll now that this is poetic right there...funny)**

**You might want to have music in the back...just to bring the effect of this poem this chicka has made for my readers...here are your choices on what I suggest you listen to:**

**1. My Guardian Angel- by The Red jumpsuit apparatus**

**OR**

**2. Everything- by Lifehouse**

**OH AND P.S.: YOU'LL NEED TO USE EMOTION IN THIS...TO GET THE FEELING STUCK IN YOUR HEAD.**

**ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE OH PLEASE YOUR REVIEWS MAKE THIS CHICKA SOOOO MUCH HAPPIER THAN SHE IS RIGHT NOW!...PLUS THAT MEANS I GET MORE EMAILS...HEHEHEHE**

**IN DRUSILLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

_

* * *

_

I beg you Severus, "Please don't go," 

_I heard the door open, thought it was someone else_

_But I was praying in my heart, that it was you,_

_I heard your voice, and for a few seconds I thought I heard my heart skipped_

_But just as fast as you came, you left in one quick zip_

_Sir was scolding you that I know_

_Mother was around the corner…lingering on ever word_

_Voices were heard around the house, but only in a way were they were slurred_

_I see Mommy trying to not see Sir and Severus_

_You two were fighting like you needed some justice_

_"Honey please stay..." I hear Mommy's voice ringing in my head_

_as I walk the other way to go bed_

_I hear her breath quivering_

_I am unaffected for I was not trembling_

_I told myself I was strong_

_Merlin, was I wrong_

_Severus comes over and says "hello,"_

_As if the scolding he got, didn't affect him so_

_I say say "hello" back with a smile on my face, with so much bravery that you would think I was a pro._

_Severus says that he won't be back, not until Tuesday_

_And that he'll be somewhere in the East_

_I try to act like I could care in the least_

_In a softly voice, but easy for my Guardian Angel to hear,_

"_Promise me you will be back," I ask._

_My brother doesn't reply…_

_Only stares and says in a low whisper, "until I feel like I'm welcome back"_

_I feel my eyes turn to glass_

_I try wiping my eyes, only having water spill out like an hourglass_

_I feel so broken; I don't think I can breathe_

_I feel my heart race like I'm in a mile_

_I hurry in my head to stop that rate and to press that dial_

_My Guardian,_

_My hero,_

_My bro.,_

_My—my—my everything_

_Is leaving..._

_Even if he says he will be back on Tuesday_

_It seems so much farther than that and it's too far away_

_I'm falling apart Sevy._

_I know you didn't mean to,_

_But,_

_I now question if I wasn't doing my best of my abilities for being your sister.._

_Do you know what's it's like?_

_Will you know what's it's like to sleep every night worrying about you?_

_Praying to the gods and the stars that you are being taken care of, is safe?_

_Do you know that I feel my heart slowing down 'cause I don't have your soul next to me?_

_Well do you? Do you?!_

_I start getting all these doubts that I don't think I can think, hear, or even scream?_

_I really do want to tell you this Sevy., I really do, and I just don't want to make your pain worsen…_

_I wish I didn't have to carry so much of burden from this family on my shoulders._

_It feels like I'm one of those house-elves that Lucius owns_

_My skin has become tainted red from all this pain in this family; I don't think this body of mine can last any longer._

_I don't think I'll make it till Tuesday Severus…_

_It's like I am in Hell and these problems are the flames_

_The flames are flaming me alive, burning me alive, and I don't think I can make it home_

_I don't—I don't…_

_I don't know what will happen when I can't walk all the way home._

_Oh how I wish I could go back in time and change it,_

_Maybe stop you and try to at least understand you why you would cut your beautiful white pale skin_

_Why you did the things you did_

_Maybe if I understood you more and was put in your shoes, you wouldn't be alone you wouldn't have left._

_In side my head, I keep on thinking…thinking that this is all my fault_

_And no matter how hard I try I still blame myself_

_I really need my guardian angel right now…_

_I really need your light, Severus_

_I really do need you by my side so I can stand_

_I really, really do_

_Severus, will you stay home?_

_Severus, when will you come home?_

_You being gone it's like my heart is closing and it's not able to beat while you're gone._

_I can't breathe right now…_

_You're my source, my light…_

_Severus…Severus…please be safe…_

_Can I please be welcome with your hugs when you return…_

_So I can feel safe and not feel afraid_

_Not worrying about tomorrow or the day after that?_

_Can we smile and laugh like it was a spring day like when we we're little?_

Next Tuesday:

_You aren't coming home I hear..._

_So I'll wait..._

_But I think I already am dead to see you walk home_

_I will ALWAYS love you brother..._

_NEVER FORGET! T-T_

* * *

**Alright there you guys have it...if anyone cried by reading this please let me know! TT I just love seeing your reviews EVEN IF IT'S A ONE WORD I DON'T CARE! JUST NO FLAMES...CRITISIMS...I GUESS can be accepted.**

**Audience: -Gasps and starts to chatter amongst themselves- She never let us do cristizim to her...**

**Very bad Audience person: -rises from the chair happily- YES!!!! I have been waiting to do this to this girl for soo long!!!! Okay well first off I--is rudely cut of by me-**

**Me: Oh but just so you know...if it's about me personaly...We are going to have soooo -leans back for the "soooo"- much trouble!**

**Very bad Audience person: -sits down...now sad- crap!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! and if you are crying...here's a cybor kleenx TT LOVE YA!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
